Old Enough
by Subaru
Summary: ! Shounen - ai! ! A Meitantei (Detective) Conan 'fic. Conan turns 14 and gets depressed. Enter Heiji who hasn't married Kazuha...


Conan rolled over and blinked at his alarm clock

Conan rolled over and blinked at his alarm clock. He lifted his head when the pillow blocked his sight. 1:27 glowed soft green at him. He'd been twenty-five for eight minutes. He could see his glasses on the table, next to the clock. 

Suddenly, he no longer felt tired. He sat up and climbed off the bed. He padded to his door and slipped on his house shoes. 

Kogoro paused in snoring, then the noise resumed in the room across from his. Conan walked to the living room and picked up the phone. He punched in a number he knew better than the Mouri household's.

"Mhhhffff?" Heiji answered, jarred out of his asleep and reacting purely on instinct. He knocked over the phone stand, and it's clattering woke him up further. 

"Hattori?" Conan whispered when Heiji made a noise into the receiver.

"Who…?" Hattori sat up and rubbed his eye. "Kudou?"

"Hai."

"You realize it's one thirty. In the morning?" Heiji yawned, reaching for the fallen machinery. Grabbing it, he slammed it on the bedside table and stared at it stupidly.

"I turned twenty five eleven minutes ago." Conan said quietly.

"Oh." Heiji pushed his bedclothes back and stood up. "What do you want me to do about it?" Heiji asked, stumbling to the kitchen. _Coffee. Or tea. Something needed to wake up_. He thought distractedly.

"Come he-re?" Conan asked plaintively. He blinked as his voice cracked. _Oh boy. Not again_. He thought. Thankfully Hattori had not heard the little discrepancy.

"_Now_?" Heiji yelped, slopping water over the edge of the cup.

"When you can manage it." Conan said quickly, and felt grateful that his voice had held.

"Okay." Heiji yawned again. He hung up and gulped down the lukewarm tea. He went back to his room to get dressed. _Did his voice crack?_ He thought to himself as he pulled on a shirt. _Hmm…_

-------

Conan got dressed slowly. Today was Sunday, so no school. He'd finished his homework and now, all he had to do was wait for Heiji. 

He looked out the window to watch the sunrise. It glowed orange and pink, violet and yellow. Happy colors, and as the sky lightened, it turned blue. He smiled as the sun's rays reached his window and warmed his skin. It would be a beautiful day. A good day to go out for his birthday.

He left his room and went to the kitchen to get himself breakfast. Down the hall, he could hear Kogoro snoring still. 

"Idiot." He muttered as he poured the cereal into a bowl. 

"Conan-kun?" Ran asked sleepily walking in, tying her dressing gown on.

"Ohayo, Ran-ne-chan." Conan said automatically and smiled as he saw her face light up. 

"Ohayo, Conan-kun!" She looked out of the kitchen window. "Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why not? Bad dreams?" Ran asked, going to rummage for the tea in the cupboard. Conan watched her hair slide over her back as she moved. He sighed.

"My birthday is today, remember?"

"It is?" Ran looked at him. She did a double take. "Where are your glasses?"

"My room. I didn't feel like wearing them this morning." Conan sat himself and his cereal at the table. Ran took a seat in front of him, staring in amazement.

"Shinichi-kun…"

"Hai?" Conan answered softly.

"Huh? You look like someone I knew."

"Knew?" Conan's voice cracked on the word. _Gah! I've GOT to STOP answering to my name! And since WHEN did Ran stop…_ But Conan knew when she had stopped being his friend. Since he'd been turned little.

"I've told you about Shinichi-kun, haven't I?" Ran's voice turned wondering.

"You were out at the carnival one day and then he disappeared. He returns every so often, but never tells you where he is and then leaves again, the stupid jerk." Conan recited.

"I see I have." Ran flushed and went to check if the water in the kettle was boiling. Conan ate his breakfast, waiting. "Well, happy birthday! You're, what, fourteen?"

"Hai." Conan said. He finished his cereal and sat on the chair, miserable.

"Shouldn't you be happy?" Ran asked, cleaning up the bowl.

"I suppose." Conan stood.

"Oh, I'm going with Sonoko to a party. We'll do something next week, then?" Ran asked.

"Sure." Conan went to his room and picked up his glasses, putting them on. He heard Ran close her bedroom door again and he went to the living room window and stared at the street. Ran went to her room.

------

Heiji grinned to himself as he sat in the train. He would have taken a plane, but he was a bit short of money at the moment. Besides, the trains stored his motorcycle a lot better than the plane he'd taken the last time.

__

His voice cracked! It's about damn time. Heiji could squeal to himself, he was so happy. _I'm just glad that Kazuha and I are still friends. Shinichi, you'd better appreciate what I've gone through, dammit!_ He grinned at anyone who was bold enough to look his direction.

------

Conan looked up from his book.

"Because, I'm waiting for Heiji to arrive." Conan explained calmly to Kogoro, who had upon finding Conan was still home, had gone into a fit.

"Why is that idiot coming here?"

"I invited him." Conan smiled. "Don't worry we'll be going as soon as he arrives. Ran-ne-chan went with Sonoko to a party." 

"Whatever. Just make sure you go soon." Kogoro stomped back to his room.

"Yeah. Will do, idiot." Conan put his book down, dropping the pretense of reading as Kogoro's snores once again emitted from his room. He looked out the window. "Hurry up Hattori."

------


End file.
